Survive and Live
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: Hermione realizez things only after someone tells her. She falls for him, and he falls to save her.Songfic Our Lady Peace Life.


**Survive and Live  
Our Lady Peace - Life**

_How many times have you been pushed around?_

"Hermione can I borrow your homework, I never finished mine," Ron said.

"You can't just copy mine," Hermione said.

"I won't," Ron said. " Just some parts."

"And I suppose you need it to Harry," Hermione asked annoyed.

"Nope," Harry said smiling." Did mine last night."

"Oh," Hermione staring at him.

_Is anybody there?  
Does anybody care? _

"You know, you read to much," Harry said.

"I do not," Hermione said.

"I'm just telling you," Harry said. " What I see."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"It's alright to be smart and know things," Harry said leaving the room." But it's not alright to pick books over fun."

_And how many times have your friends let you down? _

"Ron we have a project to finish," Hermione said.

"But I have practice," Ron said. " Why can't Harry go."

"It's your turn," Hemrione said. " Harry missed your last practice for this, and came."

"I'm sorry," Ron said. " I have to practice, I'm the captain, how about after."

* * *

"Ron your done your practice come on," Hermione said.

"But I'm hungry," Ron said. " Can't we do it another time?"

"No, its due tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Well how about later tonight?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione said.

_  
Is anybody there ?  
Did anybody stare?  
Oh_

"I'll help you," Harry said. " It's my project too."

"But you did your part," Hermione said.

"But it's part of my project," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Go, I'll come in a minute," Harry said looking right at Hermione." I'll get my books."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

_  
And how many times have your friends let you down?  
_

"Mione," Ron said. " I need help."

"Can't you just do it by yourself?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean I have the smartest girlfriend to help me," Ron said.

"Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can use me for your homework," Hermione said.

"Hermione I just need help," Ron said. " Come on."

_Just open up your heart  
Just open up your mind _

"Why do you help him like that?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He uses you," Harry said looking Hermione in the eye.

"You use my homework too," Hermione said.

"No, I asked you questions about it," Harry said. " Not copy it."

"Harry he doesn't use me," Hermione said. " He cares for me and I..I care for him."

"That doesn't mean he can just copy your stuff," Harry said. " Your better than that."

_And how many times has your faith slipped away?_

"Ron how could you," Hermione yelled.

"It was just a friendly kiss," Ron said.

"A friendly kiss," Hermione said. " More like a french kiss."

"Don't have a cow," Ron said. " It was nothing, can you help me now?"

"NO," Hermione said.

"What, why?" Ron asked.

"Because Harry was right," Hermione said. " You just use me, you don't care for me, that wasn't the first time I saw Lavender kiss you Ron, I just let it go. But not anymore, we're through."

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Get her to help you," Hermione spat at him before leaving the room.

* * *

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For being there for me," Hermione said. " For being here for me."

"You don't have to thank me," Harry said. " It was nothing, it will always be nothing.

"Did you hear about Neville's grandmother?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. " I hope Neville's okay, she was all he had left."

_Well is anybody safe?  
Does anybody pray? _

"Harry," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Do you think he'll ever be gone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said. " I know he will."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I pray for him to be gone," Harry said.

"You pray?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that he'll never get my friends and family," Harry said. " I know he wont last forever."

_Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we're alive_

"Hermione," Harry screamed turning to her as a flash of green light ran through the air.

Hermione turned to her, and her whole body froze and her eyes were blinded by green and then nothing happened. Hermione looked around and found Ron laying on the ground infront of her. She let out a scream that never left her as she dropped to her knee's beside Ron. She looked up and found Harry there beside her.

"No, no, no," Hermione said. " He wasn't suppose to care about me."

"Hermione, he loved you," Harry said. " You were one of his best friends, he would have done anything for you."

_Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we'll survive_

"Why him Harry," Hermione asked staring at Ron's coffin.

"Because it was his time," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It was his time to go, he jumped infront of you," Harry said. " It was your time and is your time to live."

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, _

"Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm glad it wasn't your time," Harry said. " I couldn't live without you."

_And how many days have you just slept away? _

"Hermione come on," Ginny pleaded. "Get out of bed, that's all you've been doing."

"I'm tired," Hermione said.

"If this is because of Ron," Ginny said. " Then your such an idiot."

"It was my fault," Hermione said.

"Hermione, think of it this way," Ginny started. " Harry's been saying everything was his fault and it never was, well Hermione Ron's death was not your fault, it was Voldemort's.

_  
Is everybody high?  
Is everyone afraid?_

"Harry," Hermione said walking into a pitch black room.

"What?" Harry asked looking out the window.

"Are you always this brave?" Hermione asked.

"No, but right now I have to be," Harry said turning to Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"For you," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said hugging Harry.

"See I have to be, to comfort you," Harry said.

"I love you Harry," Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione," Harry said holding Hermione closer.

"Will you marry me?" Hary asked.

"Yes, Harry I will," Hermione said kissing him and then falling onto his bed.

_And how many times have you wished you were strong? _

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked Remus. " He's gone."

"He had to do what he was born for," Remus said. " He's gone to defeat Voldemort.

"But he..

"He never told you the prophecy did he?" Remus asked.

"He never heard it, it got smashed," Hermione said.

"Yes, it did," Remus said. " But Dumbledore kept it for him."

"He heard it," Hermione said.

"And now I think you should," Remus said.

**_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he have pwer the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other one survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_**

_Have they ever seen your heart?  
Have they ever seen your pain?_

"We have to find him," Hermione said.

"It's to late," Dumbledore said. " Severus said he's gone."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said. " I've failed him."

"No," Hermione said. "NO, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

_Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we're alive _

"Hermione," Ginny said. " Think of it like Harry said to you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's your day to live but it was his day to fall," Ginny said.

_Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we'll survive _

"Ginny," Hermione began. " I'm going to find him and bring him back."

"Hermione you can't go," Ginny said. " We're suppose to be in hiding."

"And I can't hide unless he's hiding with me," Hermione said closing the door.

_She gets high, she gets lost  
She gets drowned by the cost  
Twice a day, every week  
And all of her life_

"Granger," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Hermione said back. " I need your help."

"And why should I help you," Draco asked.

"Because we both want peace," Hermione said. " And that peace is with Harry, and you know it."

_She gets high, she gets lost  
She gets drown by the cost  
Twice a day, every week  
And all of her life_

"Blaise we need to talk to you," Draco said.

"I told you I don't know where he is," Blaise saiid. " They took him from my house two days ago."

"He's alive," Hermione said.

"Just alive," Blaise said. " Yes."

_Life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we're alive_

"Stupify," Hermioen yelled out as she ran towards a cabin.

"Your on your own now," Draco said disappearing.

_  
Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we'll survive_

"Harry," Hermione said. " Harry can you hear me?"

"Hermione," Harry said opening his eyes." What are you donig here?"

"To get you," Hermione said.

"What, why?" Harry asked.

"Because sometimes even the savior needs saving," Hermione said.

_Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we're alive _

"I never did thank you," Harry said.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Saving me," Harry said.

"There's no need to thank me," Hermione said. "It was nothing."

_Oh life is waiting for you, oh  
It's all messed up but we're alive_

"He's going to attack Hogwarts," Severus said.

"And I'll be ready," Harry said.

"You wont stand there alone Harry," Hermione said. " I'll be right beside you."

"I can't ask you to do that," Harry said.

"I'm not looking for permission," Hermione said.

_It's all messed up but we'll survive  
It's all messed up but we're alive_

"This is it," Harry said getting off the ground and standing back up.

"Not enough," Voldemort said. " Well maybe you'll like the death curse, your parents sure enjoyed it."

Hermione turned and watched as a green light went to Harry. But something odd happened. Harry yelled something right back at him and it hit the curse. And then the curse exploded sending the death curse everywhere, and then the dark lord and their savior fell to the ground.

_  
It's all messed up but I will, I will survive..._

"Harry," Hermione screamed running across the battlefield. When she reached Harry's fallen form she got to her knees and held his hand.

"Your going to be fine Harry," Hermione said.

"No," Harry said. " I'm not."

"Yes you are," Hermione said believing her own words.

"No curse, is slowly killing me," Harry said. " I can barelly breath."

"Don't talk then," Hermione said.

"Hermione listen," Harry began caughing up some blood. " Did I tell you I love you."

"Yes, you did Harry," Hermione said. " But don't worry you'll be fine."

"I'm not going to survive this Hermione," Harry said. " I know I wont, you even know I wont."

"Harry," Hermione said as tears finally fell down her face.

"Please, don't mourn forever over my death," Harry said. " I'd hate to find out that you never had kids and had a good life because of me dying. I want you to move on and have a good life with someone, even though I wish it was me."

"Harry don't," Hermione said.

"I love you Hermione - Anne Granger," Harry said. " And don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Harry James Potter," Hermione said. " But you can't go. Not now when everything would be so perfect, we're suppose to get married and have kids. Harry you can't leave me and your unborn child I wont let you."

But it was to late and Harry James Potter closed his eyes and breathed out his last breath of air. Hermione didn't know how long she sat there staring at him before Remus came to her. She knelt down and gave him one last kiss before she got up and walked away without Remus, leaving him and everyone else to star at the savior, the Boy- Who- Lived- No- Longer.

"I'll survive for you Harry and our child," Hermione said never looking back as she apparated away.

* * *

This was like a sonfic prequel for a story I want to write about Hermione and Harry. So if you liked this prequel look for a sequel called suriving and living.

Hermione thought her past was over till one day, a girl she used to know as Ginny Weasley meets her in a street and they go have coffee and Hermione finds out something that could change her life forever...


End file.
